Feelings
by Death101a
Summary: pointless vidfic done after the song 'Feelings' by Offspring... but hey, I did it when I was completely exhausted... posted because of a request... contains a little swearong and shonen ai


Gundam Wing is not mine. Please pick up your jaws from off the floor.  
  
Also, the song isn't mine. It's off Offspring's Americana CD, and it's called Feelings. So, I guess it's Offspring's song, ne?  
  
Anyway, not too many warnings on this one (at least compared with my last series, The Pain of Life or the Quiet of Death), other than the fact it's pretty stupid. Okay, it's really stupid. I just heard this song and thought of this... of course, that was at like 4 am, so I wasn't exactly in peak condition... but Yoshizel (AOLIM) asked me to post it, and so I complied. There's a tiny bit of shonen ai, some OOCness, and a swear word or two, so be cautioned. And, you might get upset if you like the couple I sorta trash, but please try to remember it's all for the sake of entertainment... even if this fic isn't all that enetertaining. Oh yea, Wufei is portrayed as much more hateful than I think he really is.   
  
  
++++++++++  
  
  
  
Feelings  
by Shinigamis"I need a PS2 memory card"Angel  
  
  
  
  
**Music starts, shot of Wufei throwing darts offscreen. He's looking pretty pissed, and you can hear the darts hit their target with a loud THUNK, Wufei turns to the camera, and starts to sing**  
  
Feelings,  
Nothing more than feelings,  
Trying to forget my,  
Feelings of hate!  
  
*camera pulls out and turns, reveling the picture of Treize that's been stuck to the board and mercilessly punctured by very accurate darts imbedded deep into it. Scene fades to Wufei's face, while he is singing still*  
  
Imagine,  
  
*camera pulls out to reveal punching bag*  
  
Beating on your face, *as he says the last part starts to pound pitiously at the top portion of the bag, at right about Trieze's head-height*  
  
Trying to forget my,  
feelings of hate!  
  
*delievers a final kick to the bag, breaking the chain, and spliting the bag, and sending sand everywhere. Wufei starts to walk towards the camera*  
  
Feelings!  
  
*Duo's voice can be heard in the background yelling , "Dammit, Wufei, that's the sixth one! Who the fuck's going to clean up this mess?!", Wufei ignores him entriely, not even pausing in his singing*  
  
All my life I'll feel it,  
  
*cut to flashback of Trieze and Wufei, when they fought with swords, all the sound replaced by the music and Wufei's singing*  
  
I wish I'd never met you!  
You'll make me sick again.  
  
*back at Peacemillion, Trowa, Duo, and Quatre in the background, Wufei in the foreground, he sings...*  
  
Feelings!  
  
*Duo, Trowa, and Quatre, all singing backup*  
  
Whoa, oh, oh!  
  
*Wufei looks surprized, looks around, and sees the three behind him, and looks at them like they're insane. They shrug in unison, Wufei continues, watching them carefully to see if they'll dare to do it again.*  
  
Feelings!  
  
*the trio chimes in*  
  
Whoa, oh, oh!  
  
*Wufei, looking annoyed, starts to float into the hall, singing on his lonesome again*  
  
Feelings!  
Of hate on my mind!  
  
*turns and spits in the direction from which he came, still annoyed with the other pilots for butting in on his song, cut to a closeup of Wufei, with the background blurred*  
  
Feelings!  
  
*Camera pulls out to reveal room filled with defaced pictures of Trieze, a Trieze-looking figure hanging by the neck from a rope, and anatomical drawing of a human with "Cardiovascular System" scribbled out at the top and "Trieze" written below it, with various X's over vital organs with arrows pointing to them saying things like: "Stab here" "Pull this out" "Make him eat this". A shrine to Nataku and a sword stand identify this room and Wufei's*  
  
Feelings like I never liked you  
  
*flash forward to when Wufei's Altron destroys the Tallgeese II, ending just it blows to bits, during which Wufei sings*  
  
Feelings like I wanna kill you,  
live in my heart.  
  
*cut to Wufei sitting in the corner of the common room ((I dunno what the hell it is, the one with the Deli [I think that's what it is] sign in the background that they're always in when they're on Peacemillion. The one they play chess in.])) right next to the door*  
  
Feelings,  
  
*he cracks his knuckles*  
  
Feelings like I wanna deck you,  
  
*just as he punches the air in front of him, Duo walks into the room, and, consequently, into the punch. Duo falls to the ground unconscious, Wufei looks around to see if anyone saw, as he sings more quietly*  
  
Feelings like I gotta get you  
  
*seeing no one, quietly tip toes around Duo and out the door, returns to normal volume singing voice*  
  
Outta my life!  
  
Feelings!   
  
*Trowa and Quatre appear behind him, signing Wufei's back up again*  
  
Whoa, oh, oh,  
  
*Trowa and Quatre start looking around, wondering where Duo went to, Wufei sliently leading them away from the room where Duo has been knocked out, singing*  
  
Feelings!  
  
*Trowa and Quatre look at eachother still not knowing of what befell Duo and shrug, singing*  
  
Whoa, oh, oh,  
  
*Wufei signing again and points to his eyes as they narrow*  
  
The hate's in my eyes...  
  
Feelings,  
  
*Trowa and Quatre, holding each other now*  
  
Whoa, oh , oh,  
  
*Wufei glances back at them*  
  
Feelings!  
  
*Trowa and Quatre are becoming more interested in eachother than in the song* Whoa, oh, oooooOOOOhh... *the last part is drawled out as they begin to really go for eachother*  
  
*Wufei ducts into the nearest room, wishing they'd stop doing that in the middle of the damn hallway, especially while he's in it*  
  
Feelings,  
You're not every nice...  
  
*long instrument during which we see Wufei draw his sword and start practicing, since straw tragets just happen to be set up in this room, and they've already got little Trieze masks on... Wufei starts slicing and doesn't stop until all fourt are done. By this time, Trowa and Quatre wander back in as as Wufei proceeds to pound the last target to dust. Quatre and Trowa look disturbed as Wufei continues the merciless beating of what is swiftly becoming mircoscopic straw particals*  
  
Feelings,  
  
*Quatre and Trowa add quietly, not wanting to attract the madded Wufei's attention*  
  
whoa, oh, oh,   
  
*all the strawdust makes Wufei sneeze*  
  
Feelings,  
  
*Quatre and Trowa spy Duo, who's just coming in, and rubbing the side of his head. The motion for him to come over and join them, and make a motion for "Quiet" since they stil don't want Wufei to go postal on them.*  
  
whoa, oh, oh  
  
*Wufei sheethes the sword*  
  
Feelings,   
Hate's on my mind  
  
*Wufei leaves the room, while Quatre can be heard in the background, saying to Duo ,"What happened to you?". Duo shrugs and begins "I can't remem--" as the camera moves too far away to hear him anymore, still following Wufei*  
  
Feelings,  
  
*Wufei walks by Heero, who's leaning against a wall. Heero does not sing the back up, but he does say "Hn.", which is something, I guess... Wufei continues despite the lack of enthusiam*  
  
Feelings,  
  
*Heero grunts, Wufei ignores him*  
  
Feelings,  
  
*to Wufei's surprize, Heero sings with him*  
  
Get out of my liiife!  
  
Feelings!  
  
*Heero stops singing... well, it wasn't really sing to begin with, it was more like talking to a beat.... alright, so it wasn't that either. But he did say the words, damn it!... as Quatre taps his shoulder and starts whipering to him, Wufei continues all on his own*  
  
Feelings,  
Whoa, oh, oh,  
Feelings,  
whoa, oh, oh,  
Feelings,  
Get out of my....   
life.....  
  
*Music ends as Heero tells Wufei to "Come on" Wufei asks why, to which Heero replies, "There are intruders on board." When Wufei inquires as to how Heero knows, he says, "Because they knocked out Duo". Wufei looks confused for a moment*  
  
Intruders... heh... yea.... that's it.... _intruders_.....  
  
*Camera fades to black*  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++The End++++++++++  
  
  
  
Hope that didn't bore you too much. I hope you might have even almost smiled once. If you didn't, oh well, maybe I'll do better next time. Please review ....  
  
-ShinigamisAngel 


End file.
